


Yes, my love ...

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/2 (day 14-25) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Sub Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day23Then Eva took the spreader bar between her hands, pulled it up, and began spinning it slowly. Gabriel knew instantlythat he should turn around, his eyes still tight. A smile escaped Eva, based on how obedient her husband was.His breath quickened again as he heard Eva take off a shoe and felt her stockinged foot on the inside of his thighjust seconds later. Instinctively, he held his breath for a moment as she gently pushed it under his scrotum and lifted it.





	Yes, my love ...

"Well, you had a lucky hand," Eva smiled as she rolled up her pantyhose.

"Yes," he just grinned, staring at her eagerly. With anticipation, he licked his lips.

"Get out of here! Use the bath downstairs."

Grumbling, he went out and closed the door behind him.

After another ten minutes, she turned contentedly in front of the large bedroom mirror. Her auburn hair was tucked into a light knot, and the subtle make-up gave her a serious but not too serious overall look. For this session, she had specially painted the fingernails red, although nail polish was otherwise taboo for Eva.

She let both hands slide over her upper body and smiled. The blue-black corset made her breasts look lovely and conjured up a slim silhouette. Under the black, half-length, plain skirt, she wore only black underpants, a black pantyhose, and the overall picture was rounded off with simple, smooth, black shoes that had a minimal heel just because of the clacking. Eva hated high heels.

Even though she had trouble with it at the beginning, she loved to dress like that. She loved the looks she got from her husband and even though he was not allowed to say anything, she could still hear him clearly.

 

As Eva descended the stairs and entered the playroom, she still heard the water rushing from the adjacent bathroom. Then she put the camera on and prepared everything. Their challenge was about their beloved game.

Eva just wanted to give the boys a quick look, show them what was possible, illustrate that this topic was not necessarily just about pain. She had also chosen something that the two had already done. It should not be a hard session. It should not happen anything unforeseen.

While Gabriel stood under the warm shower, his thoughts had gone a few steps further.

He loved that his wife always found the right mix of pain and pleasure. With her, he felt comfortable and safe, knew that she would never do something that made him feel uncomfortable.

That means ... Of course. That's what it was about. To test the limits. But she would never do anything that would hurt her marriage, or make her relationship shine in a different light.

But then he gathered himself and took another deep breath. Because he was not allowed to keep her waiting. He hurriedly dried himself, checked once more whether he was in Eve's satisfaction, and a look at the wristwatch told him he had three minutes left.

In his hurry, he nearly forgot his collar. Splinter-naked and with a pounding heart, he opened the door to the playroom, dropped to his knees, and waited. Various thoughts went through his head. What had she planned? How would he react? The only thing he knew was that he would endure anything for her.

He was not long trapped in this state because behind him he heard how the door opened and closed again. The clack of her shoes grew louder with every step she took toward him. Gabriel's eyes were turned to the ground and he waited patiently until she stood in front of him, allowing him to look at her. Then he leaned down and pressed a kiss on each of her shoe tips.

 

Eva was more nervous than usual. No wonder these scenes would see more people. She caught herself a few times when she looked at the camera, but warned herself to ignore it. In a calm tone, she ordered him to lie on his stomach and close his eyes.

Despite the warmth of the underfloor heating Gabriel shuddered and felt the goose bumps crawling along his arms and back.

"You will not open them until I tell you."

"Yes, my love."

He knew that if he opened his eyes before Eve would let him, then the cane would be used. And before that he had fe ... respect.

Only the sound of her shoes and the rustle of pantyhose as she rubbed her legs together was audible. She circled him, giving him the time he needed to relax.

She looked at her husband, studied him. The slight vibration of his thighs, the jerking rising and lowering of his chest, his irregular breathing.

Sometimes it went fast, sometimes it took a while. But she was patient, enjoying every single second of it. There were not many moments when Gabriel got nervous, he was too long in the film business. But his wife did it. With just one look, just one word or just silence. Nervousness and tension with desire.

Eva left it to him to signal when he was ready. With the eyes, or only by a hand movement. Because then there was no turning back. Then he completely belonged to her and she could take him on the journey. Where and for how long she wanted.

 

Gradually, he was calmer, but also tense, expectant. He heard her go away. From the hook on the wall, she took the spreader bar. She knew he loved this part.

Likewise, she knew how much he loved the sound of the clacking of her shoes.

She had to smile when she saw him straining to concentrate determine where in the room she was.

After a few moments, she stood between his slightly spread legs. These were not spread enough and so she changed that. With only the tips of the shoe indicated, she gave him a light touch, smiled when he understood immediately. Then she leaned down and fastened his ankles.

A slight shiver of arousal crept over her spine and nested in her gut as she saw him so open in front of her. Never let him out of sight, Eva reached for the wrist cuffs and two short chains - just the thing for this purpose.

With that, she tied his hands and tied the right one with the chain to the right eyelet of the spreader bar and on the left side did the same. The chains were quite tense so he could not move his arms sideways or up.

"You will not open them," she said softly but firmly, realizing how he was getting restless.

"I will not, my love."

A deep sigh followed from him as she considered how to proceed.

 

Then Eve lit a match and he shivered again, knowing that a candle was lit.

He shuddered even more when she lightly lifted his scrotum with her toe and thus automatically lifted his lower abdomen a bit. A thoughtless movement and he would hear the bells ringing. This power also caused Eva to shudder briefly. She savored that moment before walking slowly around him again.

"I want you not to move."

There a drop of wax on his back, here a drop of wax on his butt. It was not hot, but Gabe pulled the air in sharply, moving restlessly. He could not help it. Did not even do it on purpose.

Trembling, he expected the first blow with the riding crop, the hand or another device. But there was nothing. No pain, no bad word. Only silence, which was worse than anything else.

After about 30 drops, she decided that he had suffered enough and loosened the chains and the wrist cuffs.

Then Eva took the spreader bar between her hands, pulled it up, and began spinning it slowly. Gabriel knew instantly that he should turn around, his eyes still tight. A smile escaped Eva, based on how obedient her husband was.

 

His breath quickened again as he heard Eva take off a shoe and felt her stockinged foot on the inside of his thigh just seconds later. Instinctively, he held his breath for a moment as she gently pushed it under his scrotum and lifted it.

Slowly she moved it back and forth and his balls glided over the silky smoothness and if it had gone, his cock would have become even harder.

He felt his foreskin roll back and expose the sensitive glans and it was impossible to suppress a slight moan.

She stroked with her shoey foot down his cock, drove with the shoe sole over the glans and rubbed the drops of his lust. As arousing, she found that herself, she had to concentrate so as not to lose her balance. That would have been extremely embarrassing.

Gently, Eva then put the heel on the slot of his hard-on and applied a little more pressure. The slight pain helped him not to come immediately. Full of lust Gabriel gasped and panted, cramped his hands again and again.

He could hardly control his thoughts, they turned so fast until they completely fell silent and only the desire ruled ...

"I'm coming ...!"

"No, you do not!"

"Please, my love ... I have to, I need ..."

"I'm not here to argue with you, you will not come before I allow you to, and now I do not want to hear another word, or do you need a gag?!"

"..."

"Roger that?"

"Yes, my love."

 

The few moments in which she got herself a chair since it was all a bit exhausting, he had time to come down a bit again.

Suddenly he felt her shoe near the base of his cock on his abdomen, only slightly and without pressure. The shoeless foot had also been laid without pressure on his larynx, but Gabe dared not breathe, but a startled grunt escaped him.

His heart rate quickened rapidly when he heard her instruction to open his eyes. Slowly, her foot lifted from his larynx and wandered over his face.

"Look at me," she whispered and her eyes begged him to stroke that foot, which he did.

The stormier he became, the stronger the pressure on his cock, which was now pressed firmly on his stomach. Oh god, that was horny. How much he wished that she would take off those pantyhose so that he could suck on her toes.

Too fast, the game was over and she let him whimper frustrated and high explosive. While she put on the shoe and thought about the next steps, she gave him a few minutes in which he closed his eyes to come down again. That was close. There was not much left and he could not have stopped it.

 

Eva held out his hands and he stood up, which was not so easy with his legs spread.

After standing a meter in front of the wall, she walked around him again.

"Hands on the wall!"

Then she put her hands on his hips and pulled him away from the wall bit by bit.

His spread legs invited Eva to deal with her husband and everything that was so easy to reach. But everything in his time. Then she began to caress him. Her lips moved over his back, fingertips grazing his hips and finding their way to the front of his body.

Very briefly she touched his dripping cock and he was already moaning, head down. Always a sign that he had to pull himself together so as not to succumb to his feelings.

_'I will not do that easily to you'_

Since his nipples were as hard as glass anyway, it was easy to attach the nipple clamps. A short, painful gasp and he bit his lip. On the chain that dangled from his chest, a bell was attached.

"Listen carefully," she whispered low and softly close to his ear. "I will take everything and give what I want. For every ring of this bell, I'll beat you with the cat o 'nine tails. Roger that? That means for you, you will not move!"

"Yes, my love," he mumbled tense and swallowed frantically.

 

Meanwhile, Eva knew that he did not like to be beaten, but she also knew how to carry him so far away that he would beg to be punished.

From gentle strokes, she switched to light pinching and it was not long before he jerked, moaning and responding to all her touches. The little bell sounded again and again.

Gabriel clenched his hands, pinched his eyes tight, and tried convulsively not to move. Every shiver that hunted through his body was also transferred to Eve and she had a hard time keeping her control.

He was sweating, panting, begging and groaning.

With small bites, she drove him on and on until he started to tremble. Of course, she knew she was asking him a lot, but he was screaming for it. The moment he threw his head back and the huge wave rolled over him, Eva reached for the clamps and pulled.

"Open your eyes!"

The pain mingled with his pleasure and he screamed out his emotions. She held her husband tightly until the last strain left him.

"The cat o 'nine tails is waiting for you ..."

But that was another topic because Eva was still in her role as a dominatrix and with a wink, she turned off the camera because she knew that these horndogs were just waiting for her to beat her husband. But she did not give them that pleasure.

 

next work ... 

day 24

**Lapdances**

Chuck/John


End file.
